


christmas, candy canes, combat

by soulas



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, this is stupid christmas fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulas/pseuds/soulas
Summary: the great candy cane waror,steven and ryan's short-lived, kinda dumb competition (no. 291)





	christmas, candy canes, combat

**Author's Note:**

> this is so dumb but this was for a super rushed prompt fill back when i was doing those  
> (whoops was supposed to come out for christmas but i'm still getting christmas commercials so.)

They don’t even remember how it began. Something about leftover candy canes from some big Tasty video shoot (We Melt 100 Candy Canes into One Giant Candy Cane? We Try to Bake Only Using Candy Canes? We Turn into Candy Canes for a Week? Who fucking knows.) 

But Adam does know that Steven is in love with candy canes, like. To a point of an obsession almost. The first thing he did when he saw them at Walmart was buy one of those mega-packs that corporations get to hand out to their thousands of employees. And then he proceeded to finish that bag in less than a month. 

Adam knows exactly how this magnum opus of candy cane consumption was going because for three weeks Steven tasted like sweet toothpaste. 

But now he makes his way through the office to Steven’s desk and almost proudly dumps about fifteen candy canes in front of him.

Steven’s face lights up when he sees them. (Adam likes to think his presence has something to do with that big grin on Steven’s face, but sadly, he knows the truth.)

“Oh, Adam!” he says happily. “Are these for me?”

“No, they’re for your roommate,” Adam says. “Of course they’re for you.”

Steven has already unwrapped one and sticks it joyfully in his mouth. “Thanks,” he says around it. “You’re the best.”

“Hey Steven,” Ryan says from the desk over, and Adam can practically hear the mischief in his voice.  Steven takes out the candy cane from his mouth. “What?”

Ryan leans over and hits Steven’s candy cane with his own candy cane, shattering Steven’s into three neat pieces.

“Hey!” Steven protests. “What the heck, Ryan!”

Ryan laughs something borderline maniacal and turns back to his computer. Steven makes a pouting face at Adam and Adam sighs before walking around the desks to neatly pull Ryan’s candy cane out of his hand and snap it in two.

“Damn Bianchi,” Ryan says, more impressed than annoyed. “I see someone is  _wuh-pssh_!” He snaps his hand in an imitation of a whip. 

“I think it’s sweet,” Steven says fondly, grabbing Adam by his sweatshirt and pulling him in for a quick kiss.

Ryan scoffs and pointedly puts his headphones back on. 

And then somehow that launched a wild competition between Steven and Ryan because anything they do is immediately a game of one-on-one, and because Ryan is involved, Shane is reluctantly dragged in, and because Steven is involved, that means that Adam is likewise reluctantly dragged into this. 

“What I want to know is,  _why_ ,” Shane muses aloud as he and Adam watch Steven and Ryan comically “duel” each other with spit-sharpened candy canes, insults and bits of crushed candy cane flying in all directions.

“Not so great now that your stupid bearded boyfriend isn’t here to bail you out, huh, Steven?”

“Oh, and your own stupid bearded boyfriend was so helpful to begin with?” 

Adam shrugs.

Eventually the whole thing comes to a pretty anti-climatic end when they run out of candy canes and also get a stern notice from HR about noise and distraction complaints.  

“Well, that was a fun and kinda pointless waste of energy,” Adam says, resting his hands behind his head as they walk to the cafeteria.  

“Technically I beat him,” Steven is saying, half to himself. “He cheated that one time, you can’t use  _two_  candy canes at the same time.”

“Hey! Lovebirds!” Jen yells at them from across the office, grinning widely and pointing above their heads. Adam doesn’t have to look up to know what’s been oh-so-subtly pinned to the top of the doorway they’re currently standing under.

He sighs and leans up to press a small kiss to Steven’s lips.

“Hey, let’s go out tonight,” Steven hums against Adam’s mouth. “Because of the war on Ryan and Shane I’ve run out of candy canes and there’s still eight days left of December!”

“Oh god, this needs to stop,” Adam groans. “I've practically eaten all these candy canes along with you. When I brush my teeth it’s like Pavlov’s effect.”

Steven pauses as he digests this new piece of information. “You. You get turned on when brushing your teeth?”

“That’s not what I said,” Adam says primly, turning away. 

Steven giggles and pulls Adam to face him again. “Nah, it’s cute. And kind of ridiculous. If I start eating fish, will Wellington’s cat food turn you on?”

“Shut the fuck up, Steven,” Adam says and ensures this by sliding his hand behind Steven’s neck and pressing a heated kiss against his mouth, his beard tickling Steven’s cheek. Steven is still laughing into his mouth, and Adam can’t help smiling as they kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://sovnly.tumblr.com/)


End file.
